


There Are Ashes

by mamonobourei



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, implied oc x canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamonobourei/pseuds/mamonobourei
Summary: The Kingdom of Araleclya, a monarchy of mermaids, has a tradition of sending the eldest child to Gravity Falls at age 13 to see if they are fit to rule the kingdom. June 13, 2012, the next rulers of Araleclya and Wrilst Abyss begin their summer journey to Gravity Falls. Join in on their shenanigans.





	

**Other Characters Will Be Added In Future Updates**

**Ashley**  
Nicknames: Ash  
Sex: Female  
Gender: Female  
Race: Mermaid  
Ethnicity: N/A  
Age: 13  
Sexuality: Heteroromantic/Asexual  
Birth Date: April 19  
Death Date: N/A  
Height: 157 cm  
Weight: 63 kg  
Eye Color: Violet  
Hair Color: Turquoise  
Hair Style: Tight-High Ponytail, Side Bangs  
Physical/Mental Disorder(s): N/A  
Personality: Cheerful, Adventurous  
Self Image: She thinks very highly of herself  
Current Faith: N/A  
Zodiac: Aries  
Trauma(s): She accidentally got bitten by a shark after wrestling with Chandler a little too rough.  
Current Residence: Ocean  
Family: Mother (Eldest Queen), Mama, Three Younger Sisters (Kat, Krystal, Chloe)  
Biggest Fear(s): Abandoned, Trapped Underwater   
Likes: Big Flowers, Rain, Soft Lights  
Dislikes: Hail, Frizzy Hair  
Habit(s): N/A  
Favourite Food(s): Salmon  
Favourite Color(s): Hot Pink  
First Language: Oceanic Language  
Other Language(s): English

**Chandler**  
Nicknames: Sharkboy, Sharp  
Sex: Male  
Gender: Male  
Race: Sharkperson  
Ethnicity: N/A  
Age: 14  
Sexuality: Demisexual  
Birth Date: September 29  
Death Date: N/A  
Height: 154 cm  
Weight: 62 kg  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Almost Black Blue  
Hair Style: Long, Shaggy  
Physical/Mental Disorder(s): Anxiety  
Personality: Worrier  
Self Image: He thinks he's okay but that he could be better.  
Current Faith: N/A  
Zodiac: Libra  
Trauma(s): N/A  
Current Residence: Ocean  
Family: Mother, Father, Six Younger Siblings  
Biggest Fear(s): Heights  
Likes: Seafood, Calm Days, Picnics  
Dislikes: Loud Noises, Getting Water In Nose  
Habit(s): Foot Tapping  
Favourite Food(s): Seals  
Favourite Color(s): Baby Blue, Seashell Colors  
First Language: Oceanic Language  
Other Language(s): English, German, French, Korean


End file.
